President Snow's Daughter
by Reni Readiris
Summary: Who is President Snow's daughter. Well her names is Julianne. Who is she and why is she here? What was her past? What happens when her old best friend Kadia goes into the Games? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was swimming and I thought of this. I don't own The Hunger Games.**

I'm President Snow's daughter. My name is Julianne Snow. But my friends call me Jules. My name is supposed to be Julianne Leddy. I used to live in District 10. I was taken to the Capitol when I was five. I have auburn brown hair and brown eyes. This is what happened when I was taken.

I was walking into my old house, where I saw Mom crying her eyes out. "Mom? Are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"Honey, Go say goodbye to your friends. Your going to the Capitol," My mom said.

"Okay, I guess. I'll be back soon," I said as I ran to my best friend Kadia's house. When I got there I was crying a little. Kadia opened the door and saw me crying.

"Are you okay? Jules, what's wrong? You can tell me anything," She said.

"Kadia, I'm moving to the Capitol," I said.

"No!" She exclaimed. I remembered then that Kadia's sister, Abby, went into the Hunger Games. She died at age thirteen.

"Kadia. I don't have a choice. If you ever get Reaped, I'll visit you in the Training center. I swear I will," I said.

"Okay. Bye Jules," She said.

The next day was when I was going to the Capitol. When the hovercraft arrived, Mom and Dad were there. I hugged them goodbye. Kadia was there too. She said " I want you to wear this. Everywhere you go. Something to remember me by," and handed me a necklace.

"I will. Bye Kadia. I'll miss you so much!" I said.

"I'll miss you too," She said.

I stepped onto the hovercraft never to see her again.

I snap out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Today is the Reaping. You might want got get into your celebrartion clothes," A guard says. I sigh and walk over to one of my many closets.

I grab a light blue dress, that's flows to the floor and has wide straps. I throw on the dress and some blue high heeled shoes. I walk out of my room and a guard escourts me to the dining room.

"Hello, Julianne! Nice of you to join us". The head Gamemaker is there. His name is Tyler Bennett.

"Hello, Father and Mr. Bennett. How nice of you to join us," I say nicely. His father was the Head Gamemaker in the Games that killed Abby.

After dinner, We watch the Reapings. Mr. Bennett is already gone by the time the Reapings start. When District 10 shows up I get nervous. Kadia and I are thirteen. Luna, District 10's escourt calls the girls. "KADIA JULIAN!"

Oh God. Please let someone volunteer! No one volunteers. Suddenly, I get an idea. "Father? Would it be alright if I talked to District 10's girl tribute?" I ask.

"Why ever would you want to do that?" Father asks.

"She is an old friend of mine when I lived in District 10," I say praying that he doesn't say no.

"Fine, if you must," He says. Yes! I'm going to see Kadia again! "The tributes will be here tomorrow. You can see her after the chairot rides. Now, head up to bed and get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

I head up to my room, and throw on my blue silk pajamas. I climb into my bed and clap my hands. The lights go off and I fall asleep instantly.

****

The next day, I wake up. Today is the day I get to see Kadia again. I throw on a simple skirt and blouse. I also make sure I have Kadia's necklace on. I walk down to the dining room and start to eat.

After breakfast, my friends Zach, Elisa, Lindsay, James, Maddie, Sarah, Rebecca, Claire, Cece, and Nicolette come over hang. We are sitting in my dance room talking. They all know I'm not his daughter. "I'm so excited!" I burst out in a moment of silence.

"Why are you excited?" Cece asks.

"I get to see my old friend Kadia again. I mean, you guys are awesome, but I haven't seen her since I was five," I say grinning.

"Awesome. Isn't she the one who gave you the necklace that you never take off?" Nicolette asks.

"Yeah," I say. James, my boyfriend, kisses my cheek. All of a sudden, my dog Midnight comes running. "Hey boy!" He licks my face and lays down next to me. Midnight is a Black Lab.

"So anyway, let's dance!" Rebecca says. I turn on the my huge sterio and we dance for a while.

****

The opening stuff is now over and I'm in a stretch limo goinng to the Training Center. When I get there I climb out of the limo and a Peacekeeper escourts me to the tenth floor. As soon as I'm on the elevator, the Peacekeeper leaves. When I step off the elevator, Luna, District 10's escourt, comes over and leads me to Kadia's room. I knock on the door and wait.

**Kadia's POV**

After washing all the makeup from my face, I get dressed in to some sweats. Just as I'm putting my dirty blond hair in my a ponytail, I hear a knock on the door. I just throw it up and answer the door. Standing in front of me is my best friend who I haven't seen in eight years. "Jules?" She just attacks me with a hug.

**Julianne's POV**

Kadia answers the door and looks shocked. "Jules?" She asks. I just attack her with a hug.

"Kadia I missed you so much! You have know idea how much I've missed you," I say crying tears of joy.

"I missed you too.!" Kadia says.

"By the way, your so winning!" I tell her.

"What? I'm not winning," She says.

"Yes you are."

"Fine I'll try my hardest," She says. "How long are you staying here?"

"Just until after the replays. Then you and I are going back to my house." I say.

"Were going back to the Presidents mansion?" She asks.

"Yes, I asked if you could say a night with me and he said yes. You just have to be here for training tomorrow."

"Are you serious? Well come on then!" Kadia says.

We walk to the dining room and sit down. "Why is the President's daughter here?" Greg, Kadia's District partner asks.

"My best friend is Kadia. I have known her since we were five," I say.

"Whatever," Greg says.

After dinner, we all sit down in front of the TV and watch the replays. Kadia and Greg are dressed like a cat. When they are over, Kadia and I walk out of the training center and climb into the limo. "Oh by the way you get to meet my other friends," I tell her.

"Are they nice?" Kadia asks.

"Yeah. I've told them all about you don't worry. You also get to meet my boyfriend James," I say.

"You have a boyfriend?" She asks.

"Yeah. You'll like him. By the way do you still like to dance?" I ask her.

"Oh yeah. I still love too."

"Good. Then you'll fit right in."

When we arrive at my house, I take her to my room where my friends are waiting. "Kadia this is James, Nicolette, Rebecca, Lindsay, Zach, Claire, Sarah, Elisa, Maddie, and Cece," I introduce them. "Guys this is Kadia."

Zach , who appenently has a major crush on Kadia, walks over. "Hey, I'm Zach."

"I'm Kadia. So who wants to dance?" She asks.

"You dance?" Maddie asks.

"Yeah. I haven't seen what she can do but she tells me she loves to dance," I say. I grab Kadia's arm and drag her to the dance room.

**A/N: So I have on and off internet and I thought I would write this. Should I continue? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry It's taking me so dang long! i haven't been in the mood the write. I want to say thank you for all of the reviews! They make me smile! I owe all of the horse information to one if my school friends, she loves horses and from talking to her a lot I know some info. I don't own the Hunger Games or the song!**

**Kadia's POV**

When Jules takes me on a tour of all of her rooms, I can only think _Woah. So this is where she has been all these years. _All of her friends like me too. They don't care if I'm from a District. I don't even think they like the Games. Which makes me like them more. I am winning the 55th Hunger Games. I am coming home.

"So what do you do at home?" Nicolette asks.

"I take care of our horses. I love to ride," I say to her. I loved my job at home.

"Come on! I have something to show you!" Jules exclaims. After walking down some staircases and out a door I see what she wants to show me. There are at least 30 horses. I see one that looks like mine back home. A white horse. All white. I really want to scream Angel. That's my horses name. Screw it. "Angel!" I yell.

The horse looks up and I walk over to her. "Angel? Is that really you?" The horse nods. I turn around to look at Jules. "Can I ride her?" Jules nods and walks over to get me a saddle.

When Angel is ready to be ridden, I mount her and put on a helmit. "Ready?" Angel snorts and nods. I don't even have to make her walk.

After riding for a while, Jules comes over and stops the horse. "Do you want to jump?" Jules asks.

"Sure," I reply. Her and her friends help each other make jumps for me.

After riding and dinner, we decide to play Truth or Dare. It's a game they play here. When we're all comfy in Jules' bedroom Maddie starts.

"Lindsay! Truth or dare?" Maddie asks.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sing!" Maddie says.

"Are you serious?" Lindsay says.

"YES!" Maddie shouts.

"Come on just do it Linds" Jules says.

"Fine. What song?" Linds asks.

"That song you wrote!" Elisa says.

"Fine.

_I can make the rain stop, if I wanna_

_Just by my attitude_

_I can take my laptop, record a snapshot_

_And change your point of view I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so open hearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go_

_but I'm, I'm just getting started I'm over my head and_

_I know it, I know it_

_I'm doin' my best_

_Not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be_

_What I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try_

_'Cause I'm Living the dream_

_And I know it, I know it I'm trying my best_

_Not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself, and time And time... (7x) I go where life takes me_

_but some days it makes me_

_Want to change my direction_

_Sometimes it gets lonely but I know_

_that it's only a matter of mind perception I just entered this brand new world_

_And I'm so open hearted_

_I know I've got a long way to go_

_but I'm, I'm just getting started I'm over my head and_

_I know it, I know it_

_I'm doin' my best_

_Not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be_

_What I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try_

_'Cause I'm Living the dream_

_And I know it, I know it I'm trying my best_

_Not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself, and time And maybe there's nothing like this moment_

_So just be real and let the truth be spoken_

_Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken_

_Turn the lead in my hand and the stars stand golden Just try, more love_

_If I just try, more love_

_Then I'll find myself in time I'm over my head and_

_I know it, I know it_

_I'm doin' my best_

_Not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be_

_What I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try I'm over my head and_

_I know it, I know it_

_I'm doin' my best_

_Not to show it, to show it Whatever it takes to be_

_What I was meant to be_

_I'm gonna try_

_'Cause I'm Living the dream_

_And I know it, I know it I'm trying my best_

_Not to blow it, to blow it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself, and time (I'll find myself in time_

_I know I'll find myself in time)_

"Happy?" Linds says.

"Oh my God. That was awesome!" I shout.

"Really?" Linds asks me.

"Hell yeah!" I tell her.

"Okay! Moving on. Zach! True or dare?" Lindsay asks.

"Dare!" Zach says. Linds smiles evily.

"I dare you to.. kiss Kadia!" Linds says. My eyes widen. _What? _I blush.

I see Zach blushes too. He walks over and sits beside me. He closes his eyes and kisses me. I surprise myself by closing my eyes and kissing back.

Suddenly I hear a voice. "God. Do you have to make-out in front of us?" That's Rebecca. I pull back sadly. I really liked kissing him.

**A/N: So yeah. Did any of figure out the song? If you did tell me in the review! GUESS! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated. I wanted to say GOOD LUCK LKF! Lovely Kacey Faith has a soccer game tomorrow! By the way I made a promise to my self that all of my stories will be updated by the 29th of this month. My next quite possibley will be up tonight or tomorrow. XD REVIEW!**


End file.
